The present disclosure relates to machine tool cooling systems, and more particularly to an automatic coolant mixer for maintaining coolant levels during operation of a machine tool.
Machine tools, such as a mill or lathe, use a variety of cutting tools to shape and finish a workpiece into a desired form. Coolant may be applied to the cutting tool and/or workpiece during operation to protect the cutting tool and the finish of the workpiece. Coolant stored in a coolant tank of a machine tool must be maintained on a regular basis to maximize coolant life, to achieve optimal cutting performance and to prevent damaging the cutting tool or other components of the machine tool. For instance, coolant chemistry that has drifted out of balance can lead to accelerated oxidation of the machine components and in some cases can cause discoloration of the finished part. The most pressing challenge for a machine tool operator regarding the cooling system is in maintaining the coolant level and proper concentration of coolant in the coolant storage tank. If these two aspects of coolant maintenance are satisfied, remaining concerns are reduced to periodic checking of the coolant pH levels and adhering to a clean-out schedule that includes periodic coolant replacement.